The Hunter's Daughter
by glamgirl16
Summary: My name is Ariadne. On my thirteenth birthday, I learned that I am the demigod daughter of the Greek goddess Artemis. Many millenia ago my mother made a vow to stay a maiden forever, to never associate herself with men, and to never have children. But thirteen years ago, she broke that vow. And thus began my journey to find out who I really was and what I was really meant to do.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first FanFiction so I can't guarantee it will be really good or anything but please take the time to read and review and I will be very happy :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

I was climbing the last of the four flights of stairs up to the apartment my dad and I shared. It was the last day of school before the summer and of course it had to be on the day that I also had dance class so I couldn't enjoy it right away. And it figures that it all falls on my thirteenth birthday. My dad was probably still at work and my mom wouldn't be here because, well, my mom walked out on us when I was two. Every single one of my birthdays reminds me of the now eleven that she's missed. I was very young when she left but I've never forgotten that day:

_I was sitting on my play mat in the living room playing with blocks and the like when I heard my parents arguing in the other room. They had shut the door so I wouldn't hear but I could anyway. My dad was begging about something and my mom was telling him she was sorry but it could never happen. I was young but I was smart enough to understand that there was something wrong. Mom came out with tears in her eyes. She picked me up and held me close. "I so sorry, Ariadne," she whispered in my ear, "Mommy has to go away for a while. But I promise you, I will come back to visit. I promise." _

_I didn't cry; Dad always said I was a tough little girl. But when Mom handed me off to my father, I looked back at her and uttered one small, quiet word: "Mommy?" She let out one last sob before walking out the door, leaving it open. I squirmed in my dad's arms, my way of saying "let me down", and toddled to the doorway. I looked left, then right, searching for some sign of my mom, but she was already long gone._

I stopped at the top of the stairs. Remembering still choked me up. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked a few more doors down to my apartment. Just before opening the door I wiped the tear that managed to escape. Maybe someone actually bothered to show up.

I unlocked the door with my key and stepped inside. Instead of a dull silence though, the word that I never thought I'd hear on my birthday greeted me in a cheerful flourish.

"SURPRISE!"

The scene I saw before me brought even more tears to my eyes. My dad, my Aunt Lissy, my three-year-old cousin Maddison, and my two best friends in the world, Matt and Becky were standing under a banner that said "Happy Birthday, Ary" and proudly showing off the saddest looking cake in birthday history sporting the same words. It was more than I ever could have asked for.

"You guys —" I dropped my bag by the door and walked towards the group, "Thank you. Thank you so much," I said as I hugged first Becky, then Matt, Little Maddi, Aunt Lissy, and finally, my dad.

"Thank you so much," I said again into his shoulder.

"You are very welcome, Ariadne." He whispered back.

There were various "happy birthdays" from everyone being thrown around faster than I could say thank you. And for the first time in eleven years I felt loved by more than only my dad.

My friends came over to me with a small box wrapped in a pink ribbon. "This is from both of us." Becky said as Matt handed me the box. I opened it up and inside was a silver necklace with my name on it and a crescent moon next to the first "A".

"It's beautiful." I hugged them both, "Thank you."

"Here," Matt said. "I help you put it on." I handed him the chain, turned around and pulled my hair out of the way. "There," he said, "perfect."

I turned and gave him a smile. "Thanks."

"Alright, who wants cake?" Dad's voice sounded above all the excitement. As he was getting out the plates though, a strange looked played across his face. As if he heard something but wasn't sure if it was real or just in his head. He handed the cake knife to my aunt and said "Melissa, cut the cake for me, will you?" and hurried into the third bedroom that he used as his study. I stared in that direction for a second. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was sensing something too. Dad came back a few minutes later looking flustered.

"Ariadne," he said softly, "There's someone who wants to talk to you."

Unless they were here before I arrived, no one could have gotten in there without anyone seeing them. I walked down the hallway to the study and eased open the door. The mystery visitor turned around to face me and my heart skipped a beat. The woman who stood before me looked exactly the same as she did eleven years ago.

"Mom."

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Don't forget to let me know how you liked it! Hope you enjoyed it. I will post the next chapter after I get at least one review. Because if I don't get any reviews I will assume that nobody read it so I won't bother to post more. Thanks again :)

~glamgirl16


	2. Chapter 2

So I have to say, I was honestly quite surprised when I got my first review on the first day. Thanks percabeth13lover! So here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it :) Remeber I love getting feedback so don't forget to ReViEw ;)

* * *

Chapter Two

I wasn't sure how to react. I mean, I know she promised she would come back but I never thought she actually would.

We kind of stood there staring at each other for a few minutes until my mother finally spoke. Her voice was exactly the same as I remember it.

"Oh, Ariadne." She wrapped me into the embrace I missed more than anything. "I've missed you so much. I've been watching you, though."

"Watching me?"

She disregarded my question. Instead she held me at arm's length and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I could see tears in her eyes.

"You've grown so much. I was out of your life for too long and I plan to change that."

I was still hung up on the first thing she said. "What do you mean you've been watching me?"

My mother sighed and closed her eyes for a second causing the tears that hung there to trail down her cheeks. "I came here to tell you who I am and ultimately who you are."

For the first time in my life I realized that I never knew my mother's name. My father never told me and they never said it when I was a baby. At least not that I remember. All this time I didn't know who my own mother was.

I sat down in one of the two chairs and looked up at her. She was beautiful. In the dimly lit room, she seemed to give off a very faint glow. I felt tears come to my eyes as I said these next words: "What's your name?"

She sobbed and brought her hand to her mouth as she sat down in the other chair. "Oh, Ary, I'm so sorry." She began to cry even harder and I found myself beginning to get slightly frustrated. I took her hand and repeated my question.

"Mom, what's your name?"

She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes and I saw that they were almost made up of constellations, like the night sky. Then she spoke.

"My name Artemis and I am the Olympian Goddess of the Hunt."

I let go of her hand and pulled away. I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. I could only sit and stare. Now I knew why my dad would never tell me about my mother. Why I didn't know her name until now. I have to give my dad some credit though because he was the one that made me take Ancient Greek History in school. If I hadn't taken that class, I wouldn't have had a clue who Artemis was.

Upon taking that class I also knew that Artemis was a maiden goddess, meaning, she never had any kids. And that the gods of Olympus weren't supposed to interfere with their children's lives. But most of all I knew that the gods are supposed to be extinct.

"I think that is the only sentence ever spoken to me that brought on as many questions as that one just did."

Artemis smiled. "I wish I could answer them all but I can't stay here for very long. I know my visit has been short-lived but you must know that we aren't allowed to visit our children for very long. You need to listen to me carefully, okay? You are a half-blood; a demigod child of an Olympian and now that you know who you are, things are going to get very dangerous for you. There's a safe place for you though. A place where all your questions will be answered.

"When I leave, you need to tell your dad that I said to take you to camp as soon as possible. He'll know where it is. I'm so sorry I couldn't stay with you longer but I promise I will visit again. And there's one more thing I need you to remember, don't ever forget it, I love you very much Ariadne, your father as well, and I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

She got up and walked over to the window. She turned and looked at me one last time. "Remember what I said, Ary. And you might want to cover your eyes."

What happened next I would never be able to put into words. Even through my hands the light was blinding. When it had died down I looked again and my mother, the Greek goddess, was gone.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I want to express my thanks one more time for my first reviewer, follower, and favoriter! Stay tuned for later chapters

~glamgirl16


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I have two things so say:

1. Thank you thank you thank you to those of you who have started following my story and favorite it! It means a lot to me that people are reading my story :)

2. I had a few complaints about the fact that Artemis had a daughter even though she swore to be a maiden. This is all part of the story. I am working on reasons as to why Artemis would give up her virginity but so far i haven't thought of any that would be reason enough. (If you have any suggestions please PM me and I will be happy to consider your suggestion :)) So if you don't like my story you don't have to read it but this is my story and it is going to go the way I want it to go. Thanks for understanding.

And now for chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

I had to give myself a few minutes of recovery time before I rejoined the party. The information I had retained in the past ten minutes was enough to span a lifetime. Which is to say, too much. I was still looking at the place that my mother was standing only seconds before. I needed to tell my dad to take me to this camp. I reminded myself to move and I made my way to the door.

There was laughter coming from the living room. I stood in the doorway trying to catch my father's eye. He saw me and instantly got up to meet me. He must have seen the look on my face and know what I had just been through.

"Ariadne," he said, "What did your mother tell you."

"She—she said I was a demigod and that she was a… a Greek goddess."

He nodded like he was expecting more information.

"And she said you needed to take me to camp as soon as possible."

I looked into my father's eyes and I saw fear. Fear of what was to be in my future. I didn't like seeing that in his eyes. The one I look up to the most for safety, was afraid.

"She said I was in danger." I said quickly, "Dad, what is endangering me?"

He didn't seem to hear me though. His mind seemed to be going a mile a minute. It was almost as if he was looking through me, not quite focusing on my face.

His eyes shot to mine and he gripped my shoulders, "Did she say anything else?"

"She said she loves us both and that she'll visit us again soon. Dad what do we do?"

"Exactly what she said. I'm going to take you to camp."

I felt bad kicking my friends out of my birthday party without explanation but I promised I would tell them someday. I could tell they were curious but they both played it off like it was no big deal. Apparently my aunt was aware of this whole Greek gods business because my dad told her exactly what was going on and she was out of here like that (which also made me curious because I had never met Madison's dad or even heard about him for that matter).

We were driving on this old country road in Long Island Sound with not a thing in sight when my dad just stopped right on the side of the road. On our right was a big green field with cows grazing peacefully and on our left was a big grassy hill with a lone pine tree on top.

"So where it this 'camp'?" I asked when we had parked.

"It's just over that hill," my dad said "but you'll have to go alone. I can't come with you."

"Why not?" I grabbed a bag that I had speed packed on our way out of the apartment.

"The camp is protected by a magical force field that keeps mortals from entering."

After everything I heard and saw that day I hardly gave this a second thought.

"So, this is it then?" I asked. I could feel a lump forming in my throat. "I'll get to see you again, right?"

"Of course, Ary, camp is only for the summer. You'll come home before school starts again."

We sat there in an awkward silence for a minute. My dad shifted in his seat and spoke again.

"Ariadne, just remember that I love you more than anything in the world. And your mother is always looking after you."

I reached over and gave him a hug "I love you too, daddy."

"Okay," he said, "you'd better get going. When you get there, go see Chiron. He'll help you get settled."

"Okay." I shouldered my bag and got out of the car. "Bye, dad."

I shut the door and made my way up the hill.

During the hike I did a quick once-over of the longest day in my life. I finished school for the summer, I had the best birthday party I ever, I got to know my mom for the very first time, I found out I was the daughter of a the Goddess of the Hunt, and shipped off to a place I didn't know, all while leaving my semi-average life behind, never to see it again. And I have to say, it was probably one of the best days of my life.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it. And don't forget to REVIEW! I love hearing back from my readers :) Thanks again

~glangirl16


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all you lovely people! I didn't get any reviews on chapter 3 so if you read a chapter could you please take the time to review it for me? I just like to know that some one is reading my story and I love hearing back from my readers :)

So anyway I figured I should specify the time setting for this story. It takes place after the Titan War but before The Lost Hero. So Percy and Annabeth are 16-17 and Ariadne is 13.

Also make sure you read the Author's Note at the bottom because I have important news :) Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Four

At the top of the hill I rested under the pine tree and when I looked up into the valley below I saw a sight that I never expected to see. It was not what I thought a camp would look like at all.

On the far side of the stretch of land was what I assumed to be Long Island Sound. To my left was a big field of some sort of plant. Looking closer I saw that it was probably strawberries. Above that was a huge forest that I could hardly see the end of. It stopped at the Sound but kept going and going to the west. At the base of the hill, right below me, was a big, blue farm house with a wrap-around porch and at least three floors. To the right there was a big lake with canoes tethered to a dock, as well as a boat house nearby. And all over the place there were various recreational spots such as a volley ball court, an arena of some sort, horse stables, a rock wall (with… lava?), an amphitheatre, and several other buildings that I couldn't quite tell what they were from so far away.

But right in the middle of all of this was about twenty cabins arranged in a horseshoe. There was a big bon fire pit with benches around it in the center. The most bizarre thing about it, though, was that all the cabins seemed to have their own theme. One looked like a doll house with pink lace curtains and shutters. Another had flowers growing in the window boxes and ivy growing on the sides almost making it look like a green house. One that really caught my attention though couldn't be described as much else other than a death sentence.

Making my way down the hill I wondered which cabin I would be staying in. Some other campers stopped their activities to watch me. As if I was really that entertaining to look at. When I got to the bottom I made my way towards the farm house, I figured I'd start there.

A tall, pretty girl with curly blonde hair and an orange "Camp Half-Blood" t-shirt greeted me as I was passing the volley ball court.

"Hey," she said, "I'm Annabeth. My mom's Athena." She smiled and held out her hand. I shifted my bag on my shoulder and shook it.

"Ariadne." I said back. A group of kids had gathered around and were kind of making me nervous.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Did you come alone?"

"No, my dad drove me." I said.

"So, your mom is a goddess?" She asked me. What was with all the questions?

"Yeah, my mom is Artemis." I answered.

Several of the campers laughed. I began to feel uncomfortable. I looked to Annabeth for explanation but she seemed to think I was weird too.

She looked at me strangely "But, your mom can't be—"

"Annabeth, dear." A voice said behind her, "Why don't we bring our new friend inside to talk."

I looked past Annabeth and saw a middle-aged looking man with a long beard sitting in a wheelchair in the doorway of the house. This man was obviously in authority because the crowd dispersed and Annabeth assumed a respectful air.

"Of course, Chiron." She said, "Come on in Ariadne. This is the Big House."

The inside of the Big House looked like a cozy cabin you would find out in the middle of nowhere. Chiron and Annabeth led me to the living room and Chiron gestured for me to sit down. They both just stared at me for a little while. I wasn't exactly sure what to say but I had an idea as to why my mother being Artemis brought so much confusion. I was starting to put it all together in my head.

"You're not sure what to do with me, are you?" I said. "I know why. I'm technically not supposed to exist, am I? My mother is Artemis. She swore to be a maiden, right?" They both just sort of continued staring, a bit shocked. So I kept talking. "I remember now, from my history class. She was the virgin goddess of the moon, the wilderness, wild animals, and the Hunt. She never had any kids, besides me of course—" I stopped. I realized I was rambling. "Sorry."

"No, no," Chiron finally spoke up "I am very surprised at how much you know. And you never noticed anything strange happening to you? When you were young, or recently? No, er…" he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "monster sightings?"

"Monsters?" I'm not sure why this surprised me. I mean I know about all the evil stuff in Greek mythology and the stuff I'd seen today, the stuff I'd learned. I don't know it's a lot to take in in less than twenty-four hours. "Um… no not that I've noticed."

"Mmm…" he mumbled. This Chiron guy seemed to be the type who thinks a lot during a conversation and doesn't let you in on anything. Not my type.

"Look," I said, "I'm sorry if my arrival was an inconvenience for you, but my mom told me—"

"Wait," Annabeth cut in, "Artemis _spoke_ to you?"

"Yes," I replied, and then continued, "She told me that now that I knew I was a half-blood things were going to get dangerous for me." I could hear my voice rising but I couldn't stop it. "And she told me that this was the only place that I could be safe. She said I could trust you. And if you don't want to help me, then I don't know what I'm going to do!"

My voice broke and I started sobbing. I clapped my hand over my mouth and just let out all the tears that I had held in since my mom had disappeared in my dad's study. All of the sudden, the only thing I wanted was for my mom to hold me. The deprivation of a maternal figure in my life was too much, especially after her brief visit. It had all just become too much.

I could tell that Chiron and Annabeth were at a loss for what to do. I mean, I knew they wouldn't actually kick me out of camp but after my mom left me for the second time and my dad dropped me off on my own in the middle of nowhere I felt very unwanted. I just needed reassurance. And It seemed as if Chiron was about to speak until I heard a sarcastic voice behind me.

"Of course, we _have _to help you," The voice said. The speaker came into view from down the hallway and sat in the large easy chair across from me. He wore a dark purple jogging suit and was really quite round around the midsection. He held a can of Diet Coke and had the looks of an I-couldn't-possibly-care-any-less-about-your-probl ems kind of guy. "If we didn't help you, Artemis would not be very pleased with us."

"Ariadne," Chiron said, "This Mr. D, our camp director. Mr. D, this is our newest camper, please be nice and don't turn her into a grape vine."

I hoped he was just kidding. And anyway he couldn't really just change my form could he? Unless he wasn't human…

Mr. D looked at me for a second. I couldn't figure out his expression. Appreciation maybe? He was probably just judging me with his mind. "Ariadne hmm?" he said "Lovely name."

Chiron and Annabeth stared at him in shock. I was guessing he didn't compliment people often.

"Well," Chiron said, "we were given orders directly from Artemis to place you in her cabin." He turned to Annabeth, "Would you take Ariadne to Percy so he can show her around camp? I would have you do it but I got an Iris Message from your father this afternoon and I think you should return the call."

Annabeth seemed a little worried after that. Chiron looked back at me and said "Ariadne, Annabeth is going to take you to Percy Jackson so that he can show you around Camp Half-Blood. Pretty soon everyone will be heading to the mess hall for dinner so after you get settled you can make your way over there." He gave me a smile that put a twinkle in his eye. I had a feeling I would like Chiron very much.

"C'mon, I'll take you to Percy." Annabeth said to me, "He's probably showing off at the lake again."

And with that she led me out of the Big House and down the path towards the canoe lake. The way she talked about him gave me the impression that they were either worst enemies or best of friends. There was also I high chance of it being both.

So here I was, following Athena's daughter to meet this Percy person hoping beyond hope that I would fit in here. After all this was supposed to be the only place on earth that I could.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :) remember to review so I can post new chapters!

So the important news is that I am going away on a missions trip to the Dominican Republic on Sunday and I won't be back until the following Sunday so I won't be able to write or post any new chapters. I just thought I'd let you know so you're not waiting a whole week with no new chapters. So anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry to keep you waiting. So here is chapter five, hope you enjoy it! There is a little taste of Percabeth in this chapter for all you shippers out there ;) Make sure you review!

* * *

Chapter Five

Annabeth and I arrived at the dock of the canoe lake. There didn't seem to be anyone around but Annabeth stood at the edge and put her hands on her hips.

"Percy!" she yelled at the water, "Get up here right now! You should have been at the Big House and hour ago." Nothing happened. I was starting to question Annabeth's sanity. She sighed in exasperation.

"Come on I know you can hear me. Chiron said you have to show a new camper around." Still nothing. I figured this must happen often.

"Perseus Jackson if you are not up here in five seconds I'll—" she was interrupted by a burst of water, as if the lake itself had come alive. I vaguely saw the shape of a human being somewhere in there but it surprised me so much I couldn't really make sense of what I was seeing.

Anyway, the splash of water came up right in front of Annabeth and an arm reached out of it and pulled her back down with it. Either there was some sort of evil water monster living in this lake or I just met Percy Jackson.

Annabeth came back up out of the water screaming profanities at him all the way back to the beach. A tall, dark-haired boy followed her out of the water, laughing the whole time. She, on the other hand, looked like she was about to kill someone. And I had a pretty good idea who she had in mind.

I sort of just stood there awkwardly while Annabeth kept yelling at him about him being in huge trouble and Percy just laughing and dodging the clods of sand she threw at him. In their dispute they started moving farther down the beach and I wasn't sure whether to follow them or stay where I was.

A few campers passing by looked on and laughed and shook their heads. I looked back at them it seemed like Annabeth was talking to him. She pointed in my direction and told him to be nice. He kissed her on the cheek and I could tell she couldn't stay mad at him for very long. He saw this too and gave her a mischievous grin. "Seaweed Brain." She said before turning and walking back towards the Big House.

Percy made his way over to me. "Ariadne, right?" I nodded. "Percy." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Ariadne." He said as he picked up his t-shirt off the dock and threw it on. "So you're Artemis' daughter?"

"Yeah." I said. "You?"

"Poseidon's my dad. So I know what it feels like when you're not supposed to exist."

"How so?"

"Poseidon is one of the Big Three. He and his brothers Zeus and Hades were forbidden to have any kids but I personally know a child of every one of them so that's pretty much out the window."

"Do they live here? The children of the Big Three that you know?"

He hesitated a bit before answering, "Actually no. I'm the only one that lives here. Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, is a Hunter of Artemis so she travels around with your mom. And Nico, Hades' son, well…" I could tell this was a touchy subject for him. "We actually don't know where he is right now. He ran away a few years ago because, well because of me. He has visited since to help us out with the Titan war—"

"Was that that huge thing that happened in Manhattan?"

"Yeah, do you live there?"

"No we live in Brooklyn but my dad works in Manhattan and he wasn't able to go that day because they had it all blocked off. People were saying it was a terrorist attack but my dad didn't think so. He knew what was really going on."

"Yeah it was pretty bad. What you see here," he swept his hand across the space in front of us indicating the rest of camp, "is what's left of us. When I first came to camp five years ago there were twice as many campers as there are today."

"Wow. What happened to them all?"

He hesitated again. "Well, they were either killed off by monsters in the war or killed off by monsters on a quest. Mostly the war though. This has been a pretty tough year."

"I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions." I apologized, "It's probably hard to talk about."

"Nah, it's alright." He said, though I knew he didn't mean it. "So, daughter of Artemis, huh? Any idea how that happened?" he added jokingly

I know I had only met him a few minutes ago but he was already starting to feel like an annoying older brother. I replied, with the same amount of jest, "Wouldn't you like to know?" and took off down the path towards the cabins.

Percy chased me, laughing the whole way, and I made a decision. I was going to like it here.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :)

I got a review saying that you didn't know how Artemis had a kid without breaking her own rule of being a maiden. My answer to you is she did break the rule. I'm still working on why she did but again if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me :)

Make sure you leave a review! And thanks again for reading :)

~glamgirl16


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I should probably explain why I was MIA for an entire month. So every year my mom has us do this thing where we go without electronics (tv, computer, iPods etc.) for a whole month (we do it every August). So that, my readers, is my excuse for disappearing. Please forgive me?

I should also let you know that I will be leaving tomorrow on a Disney Cruise that I am taking with my friend but I should be back my next week.

Okay now I'll stop running my mouth (or fingers rather...) and let you read the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

I stopped just outside the clearing to catch my breath. Percy came up behind me laughing in between deep breaths. He seemed to laugh a lot.

"Thanks, Percy." I said once I could breathe.

"For what?" he replied, still breathing heavily.

"For giving me my sense of humor back."

He laughed again. "Hey, it's what I do."

We paused again until we were breathing normally. I looked at all the cabins and some of them I could see better now that I wasn't a mile away up on a hill. "So," I said, "You were giving me a tour?"

"Right," he said "I'll show you the cabins first since, you know, we're already here." There was a worn path in the grass going in a circle all around outside the cabins, which were all facing the bonfire pit in the center. As we walked along it we passed some construction going on as well.

"Each cabin represents one of the Greek Olympian gods." Percy said, "Up until we won the War there were only twelve cabins, one for each of the major gods. But there was a new rule issued that all gods had to claim their children before they turned thirteen. Since then we've gained some more campers, and some are children of the minor gods. So we've had to build more cabins for them. That's the construction you see over there." He pointed to the area we passed on the way in. There were some campers and goat people working on it, satyrs I think they were called.

One camper that stood out though was about the biggest kid I'd ever seen. When he spotted us his face lit up.

"Percy!" he waved and started bounding over to us with a huge smile on his face. When he got closer I could see that he only had one eye.

"You might want to brace yourself." Percy said to me right before the big kid tackled him to the ground.

"I missed you, brother!" The kid said.

"I missed you too, Tyson—ow! Ribs, Tyson, watch the ribs."

"Sorry." Tyson said and he let go of Percy and helped him up.

"Tyson," Percy said, "This is Ariadne, she's a new camper. Ariadne, this is my half-brother, Tyson."

Before I could say hi, Tyson picked me up and gave me the biggest bear hug the world had ever known. I started gasping for breath and right before I thought I was going to pass out, he let me go and I fell to the ground.

"You've got quite a grip there, Tyson." I said as Percy helped me up.

"Thank you!" He said "It is nice to meet you, pretty girl."

"It's nice to meet you too, Tyson." I said "So you're Poseidon's son too?"

"Yes! I just got back from working in Daddy's forges. I came to help build new cabins for new campers. Like you!"

He was just about the sweetest person I'd ever met. I tried to remember everything I could about Cyclopes. They matured different than humans, which would explain his juvenile actions and speech. They worked the forges of the gods, were good with metal and fixing things… that was all my brain could come up with at the time.

"That's great!" I said, "What else do you like to do?"

"I like to build things, work in the forges with the Hephaestus campers, ride flying ponies and fish ponies, eat peanut butter, and be with my brother! Will you be staying in one of the new cabins?" I could see he had a short attention span.

"No," I answered, "I'm moving into the Artemis cabin."

"But nobody lives there! Won't you be lonely?"

"How could I be lonely when I have a bunch of new friends like you?"

"I guess so… but why are you staying there? Are you a Hunter?"

"Well, no. Artemis is my mom."

"Your mom?" He seemed confused for a second but he didn't stay that way for very long. "Well, I hope you don't get lonely there at night."

Some of the other campers were calling him back to the construction site.

"I have to go back and help build new cabins. See you at dinner, pretty girl!" He said over his shoulder.

"Bye, Tyson! Have fun." I called back.

"He give's nicknames to people whose names he can't pronounce." Percy said.

I laughed "I don't mind. It must be nice having a brother. I know kids with several siblings always wish they were an only child, but I was usually wishing I had someone to hang out with after school when my friends couldn't come over or someone to help me with my homework when my dad was at work. It's one of the many things I wish were normal about my life." I stopped and looked at Percy, hoping I didn't sound annoying.

"I understand," He said as we resumed walking. "I never had many friends as a kid before I came here and my dad never had any other human kids and Tyson isn't always around. I guess I never really thought about it but I kind of wish I had other siblings too. It's one of the quirks that put us into the 'not supposed to exist' category."

We walked on in silence until we came to Cabin 8. It was a silver cabin with carvings and pictures of wild animals on the sides, as if they were running free. It was just beginning to get a bit dark out and in the dim light it seemed to glow, like my mother did. As soon as I looked at it I could tell it was dedicated to her.

"So this is it?" I asked.

"Yep," Percy replied, "Cabin 8, built in honor of the Hunter Artemis."

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"I agree," he said, "One of the nicest here."

"Can I go in?"

"Yeah, absolutely, I mean it'll be your home for the summer. If anything I should be asking you."

I stepped up onto the small board-floor porch and walked up to the wood carved door. I turned the silver knob and stepped into the most gorgeous place I will ever live in.

The curtains and bed sheets were silver silk, a whole galaxy hung from the ceiling; bows and arrows were lined up on hangers on the far wall, and there were even little stuffed dear and wolf toys on the floor in a small reading nook next to a book shelf. On the shelf were books on astronomy and Greek mythology, both things that my dad studied. On the far wall were also a bathroom and a closet. There were several bunks but I chose the one right under the hanging moon.

I set my bag on the bed and opened up the drawer of the night stand next to it. I don't know what made me open it but inside was something that I knew was a gift from my mother. It was a small diamond studded hair clip shaped like a crescent moon. When I picked it up it started growing in my hand until it became a full sized hunter's bow. I gasped as I admired it. It was the only birthday present I ever remembered getting from my mom. I whispered a quiet thank you and set it on my bed, not sure how to turn it back to a hair clip.

"I—I've seen that before…" Percy said behind me. He was still standing in the doorway and he had a confused look on his face. He seemed to remember but then the look was quickly replaced with pain. "Never mind, it couldn't be." He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and looked back at me.

"The campers are starting to head over to the dining pavilion. Feel free to head over there once you get settled. See you around." He smiled and waved before heading out the door.

"See you." I said back. I picked up the bow again and ran my hand up the string. I'd never tried archery but it had always been an interest of mine. Now I know why.

At the top and bottom of the bow, at the two points, were small diamond studs just like on the clip. I touched the cluster at the top and it began to shrink back to a hair accessory. I marveled at the craftsmanship and wondered what made it work. _Magic. _I thought immediately. Over the past few hours I'd learned to accept that anything is possible.

I pulled my hair back into the clip and looked in the small mirror hanging above the nightstand. I'd always hated the way my hair looked. It was always frizzy and never straight like I wanted it. It was an ugly red color that reminded me of bricks and no matter what I did to it, it always looked like I'd just gotten out of bed. But this clip, the gift from my mother, made me forget about all the faults I saw in myself. My mom loved me and that's all that mattered.

I left my bag on the bed, telling myself I would unpack later. I looked outside and all the campers were walking towards a big open air pavilion filled with picnic tables. My stomach started growling and I remembered that I didn't get the chance to eat my birthday cake.

I stepped out the door of my new home and followed the crowds to dinner.

* * *

So there you have it! The long awaited Chapter Six has finally made its appearance. Hope you liked it and make sure you review!

I would like to give a special thanks to nonaro for his/her suggestion of how Artemis had a daughter. Your input was a great help to me and I plan to use it (or a variation of it) in my story! Thank you again, my readers, for all your support and feedback!

~glamgirl16


	7. Chapter 7

I know I know I disappeared again. I was on another vacation and it took me a while to finish this chapter. I took some advice given to me in reviews and changed the description POV so now its in Ariadne's first person instead of me just explaining what its about. So take a look at that and tell me what you think? :) I also made this chapter a bit longer than I have been making them (also a reviewers suggestion) So let me know how you like that too.

Make sure you check in at the end of the chapter because I'll have some more opportunities for reader input ;)

In the meantime, enjoy chapter seven!

* * *

Chapter Seven

I walked into the pavilion and saw everyone sitting down at tables. I didn't know what else to do so I sat down at an empty table. I looked around the room and saw that there were about twenty tables in all. They were all centered around a huge bonfire which some kids were walking up to and seemed to be dumping something into the flames. Tall, thin girls with long hair and green dresses were walking around and giving people plates of food. I wasn't sure whether to ask or if they would come to me on their own.

Just as I was about to try to get their attention I felt a tickle on my neck and I froze. One of my biggest fears is creepy-crawly bugs. I felt the tickle reach my shoulder and a black spider dropped into my lap. I screamed and jumped up, banging my knee on the table in the process and fell backwards towards the floor.

Instead of falling on the hard stone though, I fell into the arms of a curly haired boy with a funny looking nose and a mischievous grin. I don't think he had meant to catch me. More like he just happened to be standing right behind me. There was a big group of kids with him and they all started laughing their heads off. Another boy, who was a bit taller than the one who caught me but otherwise looked almost identical, pulled a string and the spider moved from the place where it had fallen on the floor and followed the string to his hand. As I watched them all laughing, I realized that this was all just a stupid prank.

I realized I was still hanging onto the first boy's arm. I shoved him away and stood up, brushing myself off.

"What was that for?" I snapped at him.

"For fun!" he said back. "Duh."

The kids all laughed some more.

"Well, it was a cruel idea of a joke." I said, getting back to my seat.

"Oh, wait," the second boy said. "There's one more thing: Unless you're a child of Hermes or undetermined, you can't sit there."

"Well I'm definitely not related to you. Hermes must have a sick sense of humor. What is 'undetermined' supposed to mean?" I was beginning to not like these kids.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" The shorter one asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it Hermes?"

"No way."

"Then you can't sit here," The other said. "Go find the table for your parent and sit there."

The rest of the kids started sitting down and I decided to leave before I got more fake bugs up my back. I was about to start looking for Annabeth or Percy and that was when I realized the entire room had fallen silent and everyone was staring at me. My reaction to the Hermes boys' prank must have been louder than I realized and I felt my face flush.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped, still a bit on edge from my encounter with Hermes spawn. I turned to see Annabeth standing behind me.

"Don't let Connor and Travis get to you," she said. "They always target newbies. Come one I'll take you to Artemis' table."

She led me through the mess hall to the other side of the fire place and stopped next to an empty table.

"Here you go," she held out her hand inviting me to sit down. "Since you're the only child of Artemis, you'll be the only one sitting here. Sorry about that, but its camp rules."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to eating alone." I said remembering all the dinners I've had to eat by myself while my dad was at work. "Thanks, Annabeth."

"No problem." I noticed that she was a bit distracted, like her mind was elsewhere. I watched her as she walked towards a table full of smart looking kids all with Annabeth's same blonde hair and grey eyes and wondered what was bothering her.

One of the girls carrying trays of food placed a plate filled with bread, cheese, crackers, fruit and barbecue, which sort of seemed out of place but I wasn't complaining. I looked up at the girl to say thank you but when I got a better look at her face I realized she wasn't exactly human. She had elvish features like high cheekbones and pointy ears. The thing that really gave it away, though, was that her skin had a slight green tint to it, as if she had been dipped in green dye at birth.

"Thanks," I said. She nodded slightly then moved swiftly away as if blown by a breeze.

I noticed the campers getting up out of their seats and walk over to the brazier in the middle. Percy passed by my table on his way and explained to me what was going on.

"A sacrifice to the gods." He said. "We do it before every meal. We scrape off some of our food into the fire and say a prayer to our mom or dad as thanks. They like the smell."

I had heard of something similar in my Greek Mythology class. I decided not to question it and followed Percy to the fire. I walked up and used my fork to push a few grapes and a wedge of cheese into the flames. The food burned up instantly and dissolved into sweet smelling smoke and rose up into the evening sky. "Thanks, mom," I said. "Thanks for everything." I walked back to my table and it was almost as if I could feel her arms wrapping around me.

As I sat down, I remembered how hungry I was and didn't waste any more time before sinking my teeth into a leg of barbecue chicken. A minute later I had finished the leg and the elf girl came back and placed an empty goblet next to my plate. I wasn't sure how to get something to drink. My favorite soda was orange soda and I wished I had some. As soon as I thought that, the goblet filled itself with the orange, fizzy liquid. I tried to contain my surprise. I didn't want to make another big scene. I picked up the cup and took a cautious sip. It tasted perfectly normal.

It didn't take me long before I had finished my meal. Sitting alone wasn't bad but I knew it would get harder on days when I wasn't as distracted. When there's a lot on my mind, I tend to slip into my own little anti-social world and think about it on my own. Then there were times where I had absolutely nothing on my mind and I just had to talk to someone. It was usually the opposite for most people.

After dinner everyone moved toward the big amphitheater where a big campfire was lit and logs surrounded the base. S'mores kits were set out in various places and the campers were opening the packages of gram crackers and peeling off the wrappers of Hershey's chocolate bars.

I spotted Percy and Annabeth standing off to the side. They seemed to be having a serious conversation. Annabeth looked really upset and I wondered if it had to do with why she seemed distracted earlier. Her expression wasn't all sadness though. It was mixed with anger and confusion, like she wanted to know _why _this bad thing was happening. Percy was holding her hand and stroking her hair as he tried to comfort her. I could see tears starting to trail down Annabeth's face and Percy pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his shoulder.

I must have stopped walking at an inconvenient spot because people kept bumping into me. I turned away from Percy and Annabeth and moved out of the way of the flowing crowd. When I looked back at them, Percy was watching me. I couldn't tell if he was mad about me spying on them or not but I quickly looked away and kept moving with the rest of the campers and sat down on a log near a bunch of kids with different shades of auburn and brown hair that reminded me of autumn leaves. The girl next to me was dressed in a sort of boho style and had hazel eyes that seemed to glitter whenever the firelight hit them. Her hair color was similar to mine only it was much smoother and had a slight curl to it.

"I'm Beth," she said as she smiled and held out her hand.

"Ariadne," I shook her hand. "Who's your godly parent?"

She smiled playfully and said "I hope I don't seem rude but whenever someone asks me that I like to make them guess. It's a thing of mine."

"No, that's fine." I said back. "I like guessing games."

I studied her appearance again, as well that of her siblings. I went through a mental list of all the gods and goddesses and crossed out things that I knew weren't the right answer. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades for example, wouldn't have this many kids. Besides, id already learned from Percy that there was only one of each.

I ruled out Ares and Aphrodite because Ares kids wouldn't be this nice and I figured a daughter of Aphrodite would be bubblier and slightly stuck up and definitely wearing more make up than Beth was. I also checked off Athena and Hermes because I'd seen what they look like. I didn't think it would be one of the minor gods because, again, there probably wouldn't be as many. That left me with Hephaestus, Demeter, and Apollo. I automatically left out my mother from the start because, well, for obvious reasons. I picked the one I thought seemed most likely.

"Demeter?" I guessed.

Beth's eyes lit up and the flower that was braided into her hair bloomed a bit bigger. "I guess it's pretty obvious but it's fun to have people guess anyway." She smiled again. "Can I guess yours now?"

I held out my arms in a sort of welcome gesture and said "Guess away."

Her hazel eyes sparkled and she looked me over. She noticed the clip in my hair and smiled slightly, just enough so the corners of her mouth were a few centimeters closer to her ears. I could tell she already made her decision but she kept playing along anyway.

"I'm guessing you're an only child. I would have guess Demeter for you as well because of your hair color, but your eyes rule that out. Green suggests that you're either Poseidon's daughter, which is unlikely, or you got our eyes from your mortal parent. I'm also going to assume that your mother is Olympian because none of the male gods have red hair. That leaves me with Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis. You can't be Athena's daughter because they all have blonde hair and grey eyes. None of which you have. I'm also going to rule out Aphrodite, because they would never be caught dead in so little make up and so few accessories. So thus I have concluded that you are a daughter of Artemis."

I waited for what I knew was about to come next. But it never came. Beth just stared at me waiting for me to answer.

"So?" she said. "Did I get it right?"

I blinked. "Uh, yeah." Out of all the reactions I had gotten to that answer today (including my own) Beth's was least expected.

"You okay?" she asked, noticing my confused expression.

"Yeah, I just…" I decided to let it go. "Never mind."

Beth just shrugged and handed me a roasting stick, "S'more?"

"Thanks." I took the stick and topped the pointy end with a marshmallow and lowered into the smoldering embers at the base of the fire.

Something that my dad and I used to do every year was go camping. At five years old I learned how to roast the perfect marshmallow, at seven I was able to stake a tent all by myself, and when I was ten years old my dad showed me how to collect the right firewood and build a perfect campfire. Cool autumn nights with hot chocolate, s'mores, and a warm fire were always the best of my life.

Thinking about it made me a little sad. Sad because, for one, I was away from my dad but also because those nights could have been spent with my mom as well. I know why now, but then I remember being upset at my mom for not being there all those years. Now that I knew who she was, I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that I had known all along.

I was pulled back to the present when suddenly Beth yelled, "Your marshmallow!" and pointed to the end of my stick.

My marshmallow had caught fire and was now quickly turning from dark brown to black. I pulled it out of the fire and blew it out in one puff. Another technique I mastered while camping with my dad.

I wasn't a huge fan of burnt mallows so I handed it off to a Hephaestus kid who practically begged me for it. After that I decided to head to my cabin.

"Aren't you going to stay for the sing-a-long?" Beth asked me as I got up to leave.

"No thanks," I said. "I've had a long day. I'll see you in the morning."

I walked away from the fire light and into the shadows towards the cluster of cabins. Walking past the boat house I thought I saw a glint of light, like the moonlight bouncing off someone's eyes. But when I focused on the area, all I saw were shadows. I started walking a little faster after that.

* * *

So? How was it? I figured Ariadne needed another friend so I stuck Beth in there. I'm not a huge fan of the little "guessing game" but threw it in there just for fun. And now for the time where you readers get to help me write the story! *queue studio applause*

Okay so somewhere down the line I want to put in some romance between Ariadne and another boy. I was originally going to bring Matt (from chapter one) back in somehow but then I got a really good idea that I think I like even better. I'm not gonna tell you what it is though just to keep the element of surprise but I will say that I hinted towards it at the end of this chapter. Did you catch that? ;) I could also make it so that Matt does come back but I'll also play in my other idea as well to pull a little jealousy in there. So give me your ideas and I'll tally up the responses I get and pick whichever has the most votes.

I also want there to be a quest but I need help figuring that out too. I have a few ideas but I think it would be cool to see what you all come up with :) Let me know if you like that I'm incorporating your ideas or if you'd rather me write the story all by myself.

So thanks for reading and I'll wait until I get some responses to start the next chapter so it might be a while again.

Thank you my lovely readers and have a nice day/week/month etc. XP

~glamgirl16


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all you lovely people. I know its been a while and this isn't even a very long chapter. Its just that school started and it got harder to find time to write. I don't think I have anything else to say so without further delay i present to you Chapter 8! Enjoy and review :)))

* * *

Chapter Eight

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the silk pillow. I didn't know it then but demigods often had vivid dreams that predict what was actually going on or was about to happen in real life. That night I had my first demigod dream.

_I was standing on the front lawn of a two story house in San Francisco, California. I knew it was San Francisco because I could see the city skyline in the distance silhouetted by the setting sun._

_The house seemed to be perfectly fine but I could feel something bad about to happen. A few seconds later the very top level, where the attic would be, burst into flames and began to engulf the house. I wanted to cry out, to warn whoever might still be inside, but my voice wouldn't work. I couldn't move either. It was like watching a movie with a terrible ending and you wanted so much to change it but you couldn't, because it was already written and filmed that way._

_A few moments later, I saw four figures scrambling out the front door. I was able to make out a tall athletic looking man with light hair and a petit Asian woman with her hair falling out of what used to be a bun. They were guiding two boys about my age to the end of the yard where their property met the street. As they got closer I realized that the two boys looked identical, twins I assumed, but they didn't just look identical to each other. They looked exactly like Matt, my best friend from Brooklyn._

I sat up in my bed breathing heavily. The intensity of what I saw combined with the shock of seeing Matt there (or _two _people that at least looked exactly like him) as well as the realness of my dream had jarred me. I knew I was never going to be able to fall asleep again so I pulled off the slippery silver sheets and placed my bare feet on the cold wood floor. I grabbed a pair of flip-flops from underneath my bed and slipped them on, pulled a sweatshirt out of my bag, and quietly walked out of the cabin door.

I wasn't sure where to go so I just walked towards the front of the cluster of cabins and stopped at the front step of a big white marble columned building. The door was slightly ajar and inside, right in the middle, was a huge gold statue of who I assumed was Zeus. I was afraid to go in so I just sat on the steps.

I hugged my knees and looked out across the commons area. I tried to make sense of my dream. It seemed like the kind of thing my brain would concoct but I read somewhere that your mind isn't able to generate images all on its own. It had to be of people or places you have seen before, whether in person or just in a picture or a movie. I had never seen the man or woman in my whole life and sure I'd seen plenty of pictures of San Francisco but I never seen that house before either.

The part that shook me up the most though were the twins that looked just like Matt. Of course I'd seen Matt before so it wasn't strange that he'd been in my dream but the fact that there was two of him? As far as I knew he wasn't a twin and I was also pretty sure he didn't live in California. I still couldn't shake the feeling that the dream was _real_.

I was brought out of my thoughts by slight movement to my right. I looked up and lowered my legs onto the next step down. I could sense someone hiding around the corner of the cabin. I wasn't sure how. I just knew. I must have inherited some hunting skills from my mother or something.

I stood up, now on my guard, and called out softly, "Hello?" I heard some shuffling on the other side. I started making my way over and it had just then occurred to me that it might be someone (or something) dangerous. I didn't have any weapons on me. Then I remembered the hair clip from my mother. I hadn't taken it out before I went to bed so it was still in my hair. I retrieved it from the tangled mess it had become from sleeping in it and touched the point of the crescent moon. It elongated into a full sized bow and the hand grip fit snuggly in my palm. I didn't have any arrows but I figured I could still impale someone if necessary.

I called out again, "Hello?" Nothing this time. I slowly inched forward until I was right at the corner. I peeked around the side and didn't see anything. I moved back so that I rested against the wall and hugged the bow close to my chest. I gathered up the courage and then swiftly jumped out from the front of the building and into plain view of whoever was there. I held out the bow defensively and peered into the shadows. I saw nothing.

I was starting to think that whoever was there must now be long gone but as soon as I lowered my weapon, the space before me seemed to ripple, like heat waves, and a tall, dark haired boy stepped out of the shadows. I raised my bow again, unsure of whether or not to trust him. He wore black leather and a silver skull ring that glinted in the moonlight. He glared at me through eyes as black as death with a look that made me want to run away screaming but paralyzed me at the same time.

The boy seemed to be aware of what I was feeling and I could tell it amused him. The right corner of his mouth tugged itself upwards. I started to feel angry. I didn't like the kind of people that scared the Hades out of someone and then laughed about it.

"Who do you think you are?" I said, forgetting my fear.

"Sorry?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Don't give me that. You think it's funny." I snapped at him.

"I think what's funny?" He was doing this on purpose. I could see it in his face and hear it in his voice.

I dropped my arms, no longer worried about this boy hurting me. "That you had the crap scared out of me. You find it funny!" I was now positive that he was messing with me because now both corners of his mouth were turned up.

"Maybe," He said sarcastically. He looked up at the moon and back at me. "It's two o'clock in the morning. What are you even doing out here? And at Zeus' cabin? I know a child of Zeus when I see one and I'm pretty sure you're not one of them." He looked me up and down. He was checking me out! I couldn't believe this guy. I resisted the urge to cross my arms over my chest.

"Couldn't sleep." I said, clearly ticked off at how he was treating me. "What about you? What are you doing out of your cabin?"

"I'm not a camper here." He left it at that but I wasn't satisfied.

"If you're not a demigod then why are you here and how did you get past the camp borders?" I demanded.

"I never said I wasn't a demigod, I only said I wasn't a camper."

"So you are a demigod?"

The one corner of his mouth perked up again. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He extended his hand but I didn't shake it. I still wasn't sure about this Nico kid. He wasn't exactly intimidating anymore, I just didn't like the way he looked at me. And his crooked smile would make any school teacher immediately label him as bad news. So why did I feel like I wanted to kiss him right then and there?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. This guy was trouble and I couldn't let my emotions get in the way of good judgment.

After a few seconds of waiting he dropped his arm. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. The longer I was with him the more he was starting to become seriously hot. I tried to convince myself that he was doing this on purpose. Trying to get me off my guard. I wanted to resist but he was making it pretty difficult.

"Look, you're right it is late so I'm just going to go back to my cabin." I said. I needed to get away from him. He was causing my emotions to give me mixed signals.

I turned around and started walking back in the direction of cabin 8. I didn't get more than a few steps away though when Nico called back to me.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name."

I looked back at the tall, dark son of Hades. "That's because I never said it." I said, with as much sass as possible, and continued on my way to my cabin. I made sure to swing my hips a little on my way. Yeah, two can play at that game

* * *

So? How was it? Sorry it wasn't very long I just really wanted to end it there. What do you think about her dream? Have you put the pieces together? If you haven't yet you should in the next chapter or two.

How about her encounter with Nico? I always pictured Nico as a boy with an attitude and talent for making girls fall for him. I know he's not really like that in the books but this is how I wanted him to be so I hope I don't lose readers that way. And in case you missed it, Nico is the one that completes our little love triangle ;)

So tell me what you think and REVIEW!

~glamgirl16


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, hello! I have returned with chapter nine! *queue studio applause* This one is still kinda short I apologize but I'm getting really excited because the story is starting to get interesting! I'm not gonna spoil it for you so here it is!

What are waiting for? Start reading!

* * *

Chapter Nine

When I got back to my cabin I flopped down on my bunk and stared up at the moon hanging above me. The conversation with Nico had left me confused. How he acted towards me and how he made me feel had brought out an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time. Guilt.

I felt guilty because of Matt. I wasn't exactly sure why but I knew now that I really liked him because I felt that way. I mean sure I'd always had a slight crush on him and I knew he liked me too but he never said anything to me about it so he obviously doesn't care if I like someone else right? I practically slapped myself in the face. Of course he wouldn't want me to like anybody else! I'm pretty sure I'd get jealous if he had a crush on another girl.

I rolled over and groaned into my pillow. I was never good at boys and that certainly hasn't changed. I started drifting off again and I could only hope that the dreams wouldn't come back.

The next thing I knew the sun was shining through the silver curtains that framed the windows. I sat up and at first forgot where I was. Then I remembered all the events of yesterday (a.k.a. the longest day of my life) and I felt this lump in my chest like my body wanted to cry but my brain made me hold it in all together resulting in an internal conflict that pretty much just made me want to scream.

I pulled off the silk sheets and placed my bare feet on the wood floor of my cabin. I threw on short shorts topped with an orange, striped, off the shoulder top over a purple tank. I brushed out my hair and put my crescent moon pin in it just as I had the night before. I glanced in the mirror and I noticed that I was still wearing the necklace that Matt and Becky gave me for my birthday. I missed them so much. If this was a normal camp I would have dragged them along with me. for the first time while I was here I found myself missing my old life. The one I had before I became the demigod daughter of Artemis. I fingered the necklace and wished that they were all still with me.

I heard a conch horn blow from somewhere on the west side of camp and assumed it to be the signal for breakfast. I slipped on my pink flip flops and headed out towards the dining pavilion.

Most of the campers were there already and I made my way to my table. I looked over to another table nearby that was usually empty as well but was now occupied by a boy with olive skin and onyx eyes. I watched Percy walk over to greet him with a friendly clap on the shoulder. As they started talking I saw Nico gesture towards me and I turned away just as Percy looked over.

I had heard that the girls that serve the food were nymphs; nature spirits. They lived in trees, rocks, streams, lakes, grass, flowers, anything related to the outdoors. One of them placed a platter filled with pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of me along with an empty goblet. I walked up to the large brazier in the center and scraped off a few pieces of bacon and said a silent prayer to my mom.

I passed the Athena table on my way back and noticed that Annabeth wasn't there. I sat back down at my table and filled my glass with orange juice. Percy walked by on his way back from the brazier and I reached out my hand to stop him.

"Hey, Percy," I said.

"Morning, Ariadne." He smiled.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked him. I remembered seeing her so upset last night. "Is she okay?"

The smile melted off Percy's face. He looked like he was about to answer but before he could say anything, Chiron silenced the campers by beating the stone floor with his hoof. Percy gave me an "I'll talk to you later" look and took his seat at his table with Tyson. Everyone looked ahead at the camp activities director and waited for him to speak.

"Good morning, everyone." There was a murmur of response from the crowd. "I would like to start by welcoming all of the new campers we have with us this summer. We are very glad to have you with us and I hope that your time here so far has been enjoyable. Now I have some more serious news. Most of you may know Annabeth Chase as one of our long time campers and as the lead counselor of the Athena cabin. Some of you may also know that her father and his family have been living in San Francisco for the past couple of years, although their living situation had been, for lack of a better word, compromised. And so they will be staying with us in the Big House until they are able to return home.

"Please give a warm welcome to the Chase family and I expect you to treat them with as much respect as you would Annabeth or I." He held him arm out to his left and revealed Annabeth and her dad's family. As I took a good look at them I realized, with a shock, that it was the same family I had seen in my dream the night before.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep from crying out. One of the boys, the twin that was almost a half an inch taller than the other, scanned the crowd. His eyes stopped on me and his face showed confusion, then surprise, then pure joy. _Matt._ I wanted to scream his name. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me in the hug that I so desperately missed. I looked in his eyes and knew that he wanted the same.

I looked back down at my plate and forced myself to finish my breakfast. There was plenty of time for happy reunions after.

As I was finishing, I got a feeling that someone was watching me. But it wasn't the same as the feeling you would normally get. It was more like I knew someone was watching me. I could feel a pair of eyes on the back of my head. Hunting instincts I guess.

I looked over my shoulder to see who it was even though I was pretty sure I already knew. I locked eyes with Nico and he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my plate. I finished the last few bites and left the empty plate for one of the nymphs to take it. I got up and started to make my way out of the mess hall. I had lost sight of Matt and was trying to look over the heads of the campers that were all getting up as well.

I wasn't watching where I was going and it wasn't long before I ran right into Percy.

"Oh! Gods, Ariadne," Percy said. "Sorry about that."

"No, no I wasn't watching where I was going, it was my fault." I said brushing myself off.

"Who were you looking for?" He asked.

"Oh, I—just someone I thought I recognized," I answered quickly.

"Well, Chiron sent me over here to let you know that your archery lessons start in half an hour. They meet just outside the woods over there." He indicated the spot with his pointer finger. "I'll see you around." He smiled and joined the rush of campers heading out to their daily activities.

I decided to head back to my cabin to replace my loose shirt with something that won't get in the way of shooting a bow. I was just entering the commons area when I heard my name shouted from a little ways behind me.

"Ary!"

My heart skipped a beat. I turned to see Matt quickly making his way through the crowd. He ran to me and I immediately jumped into his arms. He hugged me back and we just stood like that for a few seconds. We pulled away but he held onto my arms as he began talking rapidly and out of breath.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were back in Brooklyn?"

"Well it's kind of a long story. I, um… My mom visited me yesterday. That's why we made you guys leave so soon…" my voice trailed off. I saw the confused look in his eyes so I spoke up again, "I have a half an hour before I have to be somewhere. Come with me, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

So, how was it? Is the whole dream/Matt/Annabeth's family starting to make sense? I'm so proud of my devious-ness *evil laugh*

Jkjk so anyway, if you have any questions, suggestions, ideas, anything just let me know in a review or a private message :)

Thank you thank you thank you for reading and make sure you review!

~Glamgirl16


End file.
